1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume information processing device, a perfume information processing system, and a perfume conversion table generating method for perfume emission.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional information processing, generally, only information depending on the sense of sight and the sense of hearing has been a processing target, although a demand for more natural communication is increasing and, for instance, “Research and Study Meetings on Five-senses Information Communication Techniques” have been held by the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications of Japan since November, 2000.
Among the five-senses information, smell-sense information contains unique information, such as sensuous information giving a sense of existence or the like, which cannot be fully expressed with other sensory information and is capable of increasing a sense of realism of information. Therefore, commercialization of perfume information processing is desired.
As a conventional technique of the perfume information processing, in JP 11-316769 A, a virtual travel system is proposed in which a smell at an actual-scene point is detected using a sensor, a detection value is sent, and the smell is reproduced on a reception side by mixing aromatics in accordance with the detection value. Also, in JP 2002-200157 A, a smell emitting device is proposed with which when a smell material cartridge suited for contents exists, a smell material is sent out from the cartridge and when such a suited smell material does not exist, a warning is issued.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-076874, a perfume delivery system is proposed in which information about perfumes that can be emitted at a terminal is supplied to a server, a perfume is selected based on the information at the server, reproduction data for the selected perfume is sent to the terminal, and the perfume is emitted at the terminal through heating of a perfume sheet corresponding to the reproduction data. Still further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-162212, a perfume information providing system is proposed which includes a user interface for changing perfume information provided from an information provider in accordance with a user's preference.
In the conventional perfume information processing, however, a chemical substance for perfume emission is predetermined for each perfume and when the chemical substance does not exist, the perfume emission is difficult.